


Darkness

by Ilatria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilatria/pseuds/Ilatria
Summary: Where does your darkness come from?





	Darkness

Her heart was pounding and she realized she hadn’t heard anything her mom had said past “Even your grandmother wanted to slap you.” She heard that over and over.

How had it come to this. She knew recently her conversations with her mom had been intense, but she had no idea the rest of her family thought she was verbally abusing her mom. 

She shouldn’t be surprised that her mother would react this was. Her mom had been abused as a child and could never get over it especially when it came to conflicts. Her mom always played the victim card and her grandmother would always stand by her side, feelings of regret driving her force to protect her grown ass daughter. The grown ass daughter who was now claiming she had been stepping over the line and had been being verbally abusive. 

She didn’t see it. She didn’t see or hear anything until the figure of her step dad came into view and suddenly pulled her out of her spiraling mind. She had to get away. She couldn’t breathe.

“Go- get- get away from me.” Was all that came out of her mouth and she stumbled off the sofa escaping the crushing weight in her chest. Her one thought was of escaping.

Still wearing her pajamas she grabbed the car keys and her phone and pulled out of the neighborhood. She purposefully drove the streets she knew there would be low traffic, although being out in the county in the south past 9 at night was a fairly easy task to accomplish. 

She wouldn’t speed. She wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t let the emotions threatening to spill through control her actions. The wind ripping through her hair helped her emotions fly out the window.

She would never be able to give her family what they wanted. She would never be enough for them.

Hurt turned to anger. Anger turned to hatred. And hatred turned to an eerie calm. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. All of the air had left her body. Her soul was crushed.

When she knew it was late enough she went back to her house. She didn’t even think as she poured yet another glass of whiskey. She didn’t think as she moved her belongings from the living room to the room she was staying in. 

She had been visiting her family. The family she had missed so much. The family who thought she was abusive. The family who wanted to physically injure her because she had “gone too far”. 

She wanted to storm up to her grandmother and tell her to hit her. She wanted to hear it and feel it from her grandmother, not her mom. She wanted to hear that her step dad was disappointed in her from him, not from her mom. 

She knew her grandmother would always take her mothers side, it was a given. She thought she had one ally in her step dad. She forgot that they would always choose her moms side.

She couldn’t believe that once again she had been painted to being the “bad guy”. She couldn’t believe that she was thought of as someone who would purposefully hurt another in any sort of way.

If there was a darkness in her she knew where it had come from. 

If there was a darkness in her she knew who to blame.

Her mom had been sexually assaulted by her father and one of her brothers.

Her dad had been physically abused by a man who was in his mothers life.

They had met and been broken together. They got married and had a son. They had a daughter. And her mother had freaked out so much that she had a mental breakdown and then 17 months later, her parents had divorced. 

She knew where her darkness came from.


End file.
